Portal
There are several types of portals in the Dark series. All of which are based upon wormhole or Higgs bosan theories. Some time traveler methods are not depicted during the series, this is especially true for the following characters so it may not be known if a portal is used for time travel or not: * The Stranger * Noah * Old Claudia * Jonas * Adam Passage portal The cave wormhole passage is a portal to one of 3 connected years separated by 33 or 66 years 1953, 1986, 2019 in Season 1 & 1954, 1987, 2020 in Season 2. Known travelers using this method: * Helge * Mikkel * The Stranger, closes the passage in 1986. Does he use the apparatus to time travel away afterward? * Jonas * Ulrich (66 years) * Jonas, opens the passage back up in 1987, witnessed by Claudia. Do they use the cave wormhole passage or the apparatus to come to 2020? Also, a time vortex is witnessed by Martha in the bunker. * Katharina witness a stream of time particles leading to the passage just before the apocalypse, unknown result. Chair portal The chair opens a rift or portal for the occupant to travel 33 years forward or 33 backwards in time. Known travelers using this method: * Mads, died during transport ** Mads arrival in 2019, witnessed by Peter * Erik, died during transport * Yasin, died during transport * Young Helge, survived transport in the upgraded chair Apparatus portal The apparatus or time machines generates a portal to allow travel 33 years forward or 33 backwards in time. Known travelers using this method: * Together to 1987 and back to 2020 ** The Stranger ** Hannah * Together to 1987 and back to 2020 (maximum known to be transported at once) ** Bartosz ** Magnus ** Franziska ** Martha ** Elisabeth * Hannah (66 years - double hop, from 2020 to 1987; then from 1987 to 1954) God particle portal A stable God particle or it's twin generates a portal that allows travel outside the 'divisible by 33 year' limitation. Known travelers using this method: * God Particle in Nuclear Plant chamber: ** Jonas departure from 2053, witnessed by Silja (132 years) * God Particle Twin in Sic Mundus Lab: ** Jonas departure from 1921, witnessed by Adam (98 years) ** Teen Noah departure from 1921, may have been witnessed by Magnus and Franziska (99 years) ** Adam departure from 1921, witnessed by Magnus and Franziska? (99 years) Time event portal A time event portal is seen at the end of both Season 1 and Season 2, end of cycles? Known travelers using this method: * Bunker portal, end of Season 1, Jonas and Helge touch through the portal ** Helge departure from 1953 to 1986 (33 years) ** Jonas departure from 1986 to 2052 (66 years) ** Charlotte and Peter are in the bunker during this event, unknown result. * Nuclear Power Plant chamber portal, end of Season 2, Charlotte and Elisabeth touch through the portal ** Elisabeth, unknown result ** Charlotte, unknown result Other portal Other world Martha has a clockwork time orb that suggests inter-dimensional time travel likely via a portal. Known travelers using this method: * From Kahnwald home just before apocalypse, end of Season 2 ** Other world Martha ** Jonas Gallery Cave Doors.jpg|Cave wormhole passage 1x09 0030 NoahHelgeBunker.jpg|The chair 2x05_0051_ChairDiagram.jpg|Upgrade chair diagram 2x03_0004_DoorsClosing.jpg|Upgraded chair Dark 1x09 - Apparatus Blueprints.png|Apparatus blueprints 2x05 0052 ApparatusDiagram.jpg|Apparatus diagram 2x05 0032 ApparatusActivated.jpg|Apparatus in use 2x02_0072_StabilizingPortal.jpg|Plant God particle being stabilized 2x02 0002 DarkMatter.jpg|Plant God particle portal 2x02 0075 Entering.jpg|Jonas entering plant God particle portal 2x05 0053 NewChamberDiagram.jpg|God particle twin controls diagram 2x05 0066 AdamControls.jpg|Adam at controls 2x05 0065 JonasAdamDarkMatter.jpg|God particle twin stabilized 2x05 0067 JonasEnters.jpg|Jonas enters God particle twin portal 2x0840AdamSuitedUp.jpg|Adam preparing to enter God particle twin portal 2x0853TimeOrb.jpg|Other world Martha's clockwork orb inter-dimensional portal?